T'was Christmas
by AmyBot3000
Summary: Holly buys Gail a Christmas gift... The rating should give away what sort of gift it is...


**A/N:** SURPRISE! It's Christmas tomorrow (today in some parts of the world, I'm looking at you Australia). That mean presents, food, drink, sex- whut?

* * *

It's Christmas day and Gail hates it. It didn't matter if she spent it on her own, with her family or with Holly, there would still be obnoxious decorations around every corner and constant Christmas songs on every radio station. The current Christmas was looking to come in somewhere at the top of the list of bad Christmas's after Holly broke the news to her that Steve and Traci would be coming for dinner.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this earlier." She eyes the package Holly drops on the bed in front of her with suspicion.

"Holly, I swear, if it's another set of festive pyjamas we're not having sex for a month."

"Oh I don't think that's going to be a problem, open it." Holly almost purrs the sentence and Gail's breath catches in her throat, because she thinks she knows what it might be, what she secretly _hopes_ it might be. Holly had brought it up a couple of months earlier, when her fingers had been sliding in and out of her on the couch she'd whispered in her ear about how much she would like to take her with one. It was seconds later that Gail had come undone around her fingers, the mere thought of it reducing her to a wet messy puddle.

The ribbon undoes easily and she can't help looking up at Holly before removing the lid, her brown eyes studying her, her lip tucked between her teeth. Her hands freeze as the lid of the box falls onto the bed and she takes in the contents of the box.

"Holly..." Gail can't help herself reaching out to trace her fingers over the object in the box. Tracing the shaft of the purple silicon strap on laying on crinkled tissue paper. "Steve and Traci are going to be here in twenty minutes." Her voice is breathless and she can't stop looking at it, knowing what it's going to be used for.

"Oh well," The look Holly gives her then is the picture of innocence, but there's nothing innocent about the way she leans in to kiss her or the way her hand goes to the apex of her legs, pushing upwards. "I suppose it will just have to be something for you to look forwards to." She can barely comprehend what she's saying, not when her hand is adding more pressure to where she desperately needs it.

What she does comprehend is Holly suddenly standing up and walking away from her, hips swaying deliberately as she leaves the room.

* * *

"Sorry guys, I'm just going to grab a jumper, I'll be down in a sec." Holly smiles around the table before excusing herself upstairs and Gail can't help staring after her.

It had been an hour. An hour of the best torture in her life sitting next to the brunette, being hyper aware of the heat of her body and the soft fingers that were trailing over her jeans. How she managed to keep talking to Steve and Traci was a feat she wasn't sure she would ever be able to surpass. It's rude of her, and she knows daydreaming about your girlfriend taking you with a strap on in front of family isn't good etiquette, but it doesn't stop her from doing it anyway.

"Oh, I think the turkey's done." Steve's voice snaps her back again, and she can hear the light buzzer coming from the over in the kitchen.

"Yeah, can you help bring it all out."

They've cooked too much, she's sure of it, and she's sure Holly's only done it to make the dinner drag on longer.

She's not sure why Holly is taking so long to find a jumper, but she wishes she would hurry up. The quicker the turkey is cut, the quicker it's eaten, the quicker she can be naked upstairs with Holly and the strap on between her legs.

Gail's about to go upstairs to hurry the brunette along when she hears her coming back down the stairs, her shirt covered by a long jumper. Holly brushes past her deliberately on the way back to her sit and she feels it, the bulge in her pants, hidden below her long loose jumper and the reason she took so long upstairs. She's wearing the strap on and she's not sure what the next stage on from arousal is, but it feels like she's about to melt into the floor with want.

"Gail are you going to cut the turkey?" Steve startles her, because really how the hell is she meant to concentrate on carving a turkey when she knows there's a strap on under Holly's clothes?

* * *

Dinner feels like it goes on for days, possibly weeks. Steve and Traci get far too merry and all Holly seems to do it encourage them. She feels like she's rediscovered just how talented her girlfriend is, because she's not sure how she's managing to pull off skirting her fingers slowly up her inner thigh and talking to Steve and Traci without missing a beat.

Holly's fingers on her jeans suddenly becomes Holly's palm pressing against her center, and her knees jerk upwards into the table.

"Whoa, you ok there Gail?" Traci's smiling over at her, and she wonders just how much the other woman knows about what's going on under the table.

"Fine, great, I need the bathroom." She can't look any of them in the eye when she heads for the stairs, it feels like the tension inside her is about to burst and she needs to do _something_ to relieve it if she's going to manage the next few hours.

She lets out a deep sigh when her jeans are finally around her ankles and she's sat back on the toilet, her fingers moving clumsily over her wet centre. It doesn't take long for the familiar tingles of an orgasm to start pulling at her and she tries to ignore the light scrapping sound of someone moving one of the paintings in the hallway outside.

"Oh wow Gail." Her fingers freeze and she feels like screaming as Traci's voice drifts through the door. "I know Holly said her mum was an artist, but some of these paintings are incredible."

"Yeah, yeah she uh," Gail takes a breath and tries to erase the heavy breathing and arousal from her voice. "She sends us a new one every six months."

Traci knows what's going on, she's sure of it.

* * *

Another reason she hates Christmas is the washing up. Ever since she was a kid it felt like it was always her that ended up elbow deep in dirty water with floating bits of mushed turkey on Christmas day. Offering to do the washing up was the only way to politely keep herself away from the brunette and her wondering fingers, because she was _certain_ Steve would be telling everyone about that awkward family dinner where 'Gail threw her girlfriend on the table and started making out with her' if she didn't.

She realises the little door knob on the cabinet is pressing into the seam of her jeans in just the right way, and she can't help shifting her hips to cause it to grind against her. It's wrong, but a thrill goes through her when she thinks that her brother and Traci are just in the next room and could walk in at any moment. The light friction is starting to do something for her when Steve drops something outside the kitchen door.

"Damn it, Gail can you give me a hand."

"I'd rather be giving myself a hand."

"What?"

"I said why isn't my girlfriend giving you a hand?" She smiles at him, desperately hoping her cheeks aren't flushed with embarrassment, because this is a new low in arousal that Holly has reduced her to.

"Oh, her and Traci are just saying goodbye, we're taking one of the paintings from the spare room."

"You're leaving?" It's a shock, in the best possible way, because she thought for sure they would want to stay.

"Yeah, Leo's being dropped off, so we're going to spend the rest of the day with him."

She finds Traci in the hall, her coat already on and she almost breaks down in tears to say thank you, because it's almost _time_.

"Thanks for having us Gail, the food was great, say thanks to Holly again for the painting as well." It's the first time she spots the brown paper square on the floor.

"Have you got much planned for the rest of the day?" Traci tries to make small talk, even as she herds the pair of them out the front door, but she needs to them gone for what's about to happen.

"No, I'm just going to head to bed, you know, long day."

"It's only four o'clock, are you sure your ok Gail?" Steve looks worried and she gives in and gives Traci an imploring look, hoping the other woman will understand.

"Oh," If had been any other day she would have laughed at the shocked expression on Traci's face. "Right, no she's fine Steve, we need go."

"Why? What have I missed?"

"Absolutely nothing, bye Traci, bye Steve, safe journey back, don't talk to strangers." It rushes out of her in one breath, and she closes the door before they can reply, flicking the chain across the lock. The stairs take seconds to traverse as she runs up them, almost slamming into the wall in her rush to get into the bedroom. She pauses outside the closed door and tries still her breathing and calm down, because she knows Holly is playing with her, trying to push her to the brink of arousal and she refuses to be reduced to running through the bedroom door.

Gail almost collapses when she finally does swing open the door.

'Holly' and 'naked' are the only thoughts screaming through her head as she takes in the sight of the brunette reclined on the bed with the black straps of the harness snaking around her hips.

"Your wearing far too many clothes." Usually Gail would try to be graceful, would try to delicately remove each layer to tease Holly into arousal. She's too far gone though, between the anticipation of knowing the entire day was going to end this way and the actual sight of Holly wearing a strap on she's lost the patience to try and be graceful. The first thing to go is her shirt and she rips the buttons open. She knows latter on, when the arousal has been expelled from her system Holly will mock her for it, the fact she just ruined her favourite shirt, but it doesn't matter, it was worth it to see the flaring of Holly nostrils as her bra clad breasts came into view.

Her bra and pants are next to go, and she catches Holly out the corner of her eye moving to the edge of the bed. The brunettes hand reaches out to stop her movements when she's about to remove her underwear and pulls her to straddle her, the strap on pushing up between them.

The kiss Holly pulls her into is all tongues and teeth, and Gail can hear herself moaning into it. Her hips start to move in a rhythm of their own, the shaft of the strap on rubbing against her through the fabric of her underwear and the feel of it causes her head to fall back in pleasure. Holly tries to still her, holding onto her hips to keep her planted, but she just bucks harder.

She bounces on the mattress slightly when Holly flips them over, pushing her body up the bed until it's resting on the pillows.

"Please Holly."

"Already begging huh?" She can't answer, Holly has already lowered her head to her nipples and the sudden suction around them has her back arching off the bed and a fresh series of moans falling from her lips.

The sensation of Holly licking and sucking her breasts distracts her from the brunette's free hand, it's only when she feels the cool air of the bedroom on the contrasting heat of her wet center that she realises she's somehow managed to remove her underwear. Her fingers waste no time burying themselves inside her and she thinks this could be the closest she's ever been to a religious experience.

"Oh honey," It comes out as almost a sigh. "Don't tell me you were thinking about this for the whole day?"

She can't answer, and she knows Holly already knows the answer to that and she _knows _from the incessant moving of Holly's fingers the brunette wasn't expecting her to even attempt answering.

"Are you ready?" She almost laughs, because how can Holly be asking her if she's ready, when her fingers are slipping in and out of her with such ease.

"Yessssssss, please Holly." Holly's fingers move inside of her for a few more moments before she removes them completely, bringing the digits up to her mouth and sucking on them. Gail watches her pink tongue darting out around them to lick every part off and she's aware she's just whimpered at the sight of it.

Holly finally lowers her hand from her mouth and grasps onto the strap on, moving the head of it to rub against her entrance. It's intense then, as Holly pushes her hips slowly forwards, their eyes stay locked until she's fully inside. An exhale suddenly comes from her lungs, her insides instantly clenching around the intrusion to keep it in place.

Gail briefly thinks that maybe she should be feeling a bit embarrassed about how easily it slides into her, but Holly is pushing harder against to her and her thoughts lose all meaning. Holly looks down at her and just watches her, she realises that she's waiting for permission to start moving a she just nods her head, not trusting herself to be able to form any coherent words.

Her hips start moving slowly, and there's something about this _thing_ that's attached to Holly that's continuing to make her so unbearably wet. She wonders what they look like, if she was watching from the side of the room. Imagines the sight of Holly's hips slowly moving above her and her own legs are hooking around her thighs to keep her close, she can't help letting out a deep moan at the thought.

"Do you want me to?" Holly's hand has already started trailing down her stomach, towards her aching centre, but she doesn't need it, she's already so close without it.

"No," She lets out a groan when the brunette draws her hips back so far the strap on almost leaves her completely "_Christ_ Holly, I think I'm going to-" Holly's hips slide forwards again, harder, and the groan that rumbles out of her sounds foreign to her own ears.

She thinks she can count on one hand the number of times she's managed to come in her life without someone touching her clit, and each time it's been because of Holly. There's something in the way she's moving her hips, the slow drag of the strap on and the overwhelming feeling of being completely at the her mercy.

Each thrust starts becoming harder then, deeper, and her hips start rolling in time to Holly's quickening pace. She loves it when they get like this, when they're both reduced to moans and whimpers, their sweaty bodies moving against each in tandem. The brunette shifts her body slightly and there's suddenly a new angle and it's hitting her right _there_, right in the spot that makes her see stars and she can feel the claws of her orgasm starting to dig in.

It starts with the curling of her toes in the bedspread, each digit closing around the material to hold it close. Next is the tightening in her stomach, the pleasure curling tighter and tighter into a ball. The last things she's conscious of is her fingers digging into Holly's back and her head throwing itself back into the pillow as everything explodes around her.

The brunette doesn't stop her movements, instead she continues to drive into her, harder and harder as her orgasm crests and her muscles start spasming around the strap on. Each clench causes her to gasp out Holly's name again, but she doesn't slow and Gail realises the strap on must be doing something for her too, because her thrusts are becoming erratic. The very thought that Holly is about to fall off the same precipice as her causes a fresh wave of pleasure to crash through her and her head pushes itself back into the pillow even harder.

It takes seconds for the brunette to finally moan out her name and collapse on top of her, her breath hot on her neck as she gasps for breath.

"So, still hate Christmas?" A moan spills from her lips when Holly moves her hips back slowly, pulling the strap on completely out of her. She knows she's going to be sore in the morning, the burn in her thighs already causing a light ache.

"Yeah pretty much, this years presents weren't too bad though." She hears Holly laugh, and she wipes some of the sweat off her forehead.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, absolutely loved those Christmas pyjamas." Holly laughs again and rolls onto her back.

"I don't know, I still think I like it best when you don't wear any." It's her turn to laugh then, and she presses a kiss to Holly's forehead. She would never tell her, but she suspected that Christmas wouldn't be so bad anymore.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh toast girl... This could have been you if you didn't leave and I didn't have pneumonia (because there's no way in hell I would have the energy for that right now, maybe just a gentle massage instead please).


End file.
